


窸窸窣窣的声音

by Phantomcats



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomcats/pseuds/Phantomcats
Summary: 不远处传来了什么轻轻打开的声音，没有太大的噪音，然后一阵沙沙的细响还有什么黏滑液体划过地面的声音，





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我个人觉得极度ooc极度毁三观，哎呀触手好难写，

ing触手x斗

好累。

黑羽快斗的脑海里只剩下这两个字，今天在与警部们周旋之后，就急急忙忙赶回家，还未换下衣服就将自己抛在床上，遮掩剂逐渐开始慢慢失效了，淡淡的荔枝甜香逐渐弥漫开来，他的发情期提前了，可惜预告函早已寄出，不得不用上遮掩剂然后速战速决，而其副作用就是，现在的快斗不能使用抑制剂，没有属于自己的Alpha的青少年只能依靠自己，发情前期让他的体力下降是积蓄体力的时候了。

四周安静了下来，快斗在这一片寂静中沉沉睡去。

“啪。”

不远处传来了什么轻轻打开的声音，没有太大的噪音，然后一阵沙沙的细响还有什么黏滑液体划过地面的声音，快斗朦朦胧胧中听到了声响，但是他太困了，身体里那阵由内而外的燥热感和疲倦感让他没有睁开双眼去查明异样的力量，他应该是在家才对，在这个即将迎来他发情期的时点，家里之于他是最安全的，这么想着的快斗又沉沉的睡了下去。

声音的来源并没有因为床上那个人的醒来和沉睡而停滞，有什么钻到了被子里，小心的碰了碰床上的人的脚腕，因为发情期而体温升高的身体在接触物体的一瞬猛地颤了一颤往后缩了一下，然后仿佛是觉得舒适而更靠近了物体，物体仿佛感知到了那人的想法，欢脱的缠绕了上去，睡梦中的快斗因为皮肤的接触而小声的低吟出声。然后更多的窸窸窣窣的声音好像一下子突然出现了，柔软的温度稍低的物体缠绕起快斗的四肢，滑腻的黏液从物体上滴落了下来，落在了快斗的身体和衬衫上，衬衫在接触到黏液之后竟然被消融掉了一部分，留下一些被腐蚀的洞来。

“嗯？”这么大的动静让原本疲惫不堪的快斗艰难的睁开了双眼：“这是什么！”被眼前略有些超现实主义的画面震惊到的快斗不由得惊叫出声。

眼前缠绕着他的躯体的是可以被称作触手的“生物”，快斗试图挣动他被束缚住的四肢，而滑滑腻腻的的触手却柔软的包裹着他，让他没有办法挣脱开来。

然后越来越多的触手围了过来，原本缠绕着他四肢的四根触手温柔的将他从床上拽起，黏液滑过皮肤，带来些微的凉意，这时快斗才惊觉自己下身的性器已经微微抬起头，在白色的西裤里鼓胀起来，股间粘滑的触感并非只是触手滴落的黏液，还有自己穴口分泌的液体，发情期开始了。

被触手拉住的双手被保持着往上拉的状态，一只脚被弯折着微微拉起，只留下另外一只脚勉强的接触到地面，一根触手缠绕在了快斗的腰上,支撑住了快斗身体的重量。

“什......”下身仿佛是被什么包裹住一般的感觉，带着有些炽热的温度，快斗在这状况下慌乱的往自己的身体看去，触手沿着西裤的边缘钻了进去，在黏液的作用下白色的裤子正在失去他遮掩下半身的作用，逐渐显露出来的是被触手一圈圈缠绕起来的肉茎，触手和抓住快斗四肢的光滑的触手不同，其中一面上带有一些微小的凸起，此刻正呼吸般的挪动着，快斗有些不能接受这样的刺激，从粉粉嫩嫩的肉茎上就能看出来平日里没有多长时间能让他纾解自己的性欲。

“等.....一下......”话音还未落下，发情期敏感的身体在触手的服侍下射出了第一股精液。在快斗阴茎上撸动着的触手这时停了下来，一旁一根纤细的触手就毫不客气的往马眼钻去。

疼！！！快斗触手的动作让原本被情欲刺激着硬挺着的玉茎软了下来，快斗眼角发红，疯狂的挣动着，却因为被触手束缚着动弹不得。

触手上的粘液带有一定的催情效果，让本身处于发情期的快斗的身体犹如火上浇油一般燥热起来，触手却不紧不慢地磨蹭着，只是微妙的在他四肢上划着圈，一副游刃有余的样子，嫩粉色到有点恶趣味的触手抖动着，终于再次动作了起来。两根细细长长的触手向颤颤巍巍挺立着的粉嫩乳头滑动过去，触手的顶端犹如张开的四瓣花，肉瓣的上面有一些凸起的小点，快斗刚刚经历过一次高潮的身体挣扎着想要逃离开来，却被触手温柔的束缚住，那些些微的挣动仿佛情趣一般，快斗无处可逃只能任由花瓣般的触手缠绕着吸附住了乳尖，他的好像被温热的口腔包裹住了一般，凸起的小点按摩着乳尖分泌出汁液，花瓣的中心就着润滑的汁液伸长出一根细长的触手温柔的爱抚了一下然后猛地刺了进去。

麻，还带着些微的痒意，也许是不明生物分泌的汁液的缘故没有什么疼痛感，快斗张开了嘴却说不出话，脑内一片空白，被奇怪的生物第一次侵犯到从未想象过能被侵犯到的地方，身体不知是被满足了还是因为害怕的抖动着，伸到快斗乳内的触手稍微停顿了一下，在快斗还没有反应过来时，模仿着性交的样子抽插了起来，乳尖被侵犯的感觉过于奇特，从未体验过的快感逐渐堆积着 。

快斗挣扎的力气越来越小了，他摇着头极力的想保存最后一点理智，但是他的乳尖和阴茎被不留情的侵犯着，发情期空虚的后穴也很快开始不满与身体前方所受到的刺激，开始不断分泌着液体不顾主人的意愿叫嚣着，触手刺激着本就被情欲折磨着的快斗。

一根和之前明显不同的更加粗壮的触手悄悄地探到快斗的后庭，触手的顶端与人类的阴茎无异，可是柱身却有无数个凸起的小点，触手抵在在穴口恶意的刮蹭挑逗起来，撩拨得快斗微微的颤抖着，快斗的腰肢大腿软绵无力地想要躲闪开来，触手仿佛被这个动作激得生气了的样子，和之前明显更加温柔的动作相比，触手急不可耐的向穴内冲刺了进去，被进入的一刻，快斗的头往后仰起，一直发红的眼角终于落下了眼泪，触手大开大合的抽插着发情期的淫乱的后穴，凸起的小点刺激着敏感的肉壁，溢出的清液因为触手快速的抽插被打成白色的的泡沫，空气中弥漫着甜腻的荔枝的味道，初经人事就被同时侵犯着身上的三处穴口，快斗所承受的快感仿佛要成为一种酷刑。

快斗呜咽着意识逐渐的模糊起来，触手毫不怜惜的侵犯着他的后穴，变化出来的龟头不住地往生殖腔顶撞着，一阵又一阵酥麻的感觉，传达到快斗敏感的神经，过不了多久，生殖腔就要被强行打开了。

『TBC？』  
有能耐我再接着写吧，狗带惹qaq


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魂太生日快乐呀！  
> 做的不太好吃QAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是触手，还是没舍得让触手成结，结尾就交给糖糖啦~

快斗仅存的意识因为被未知物体玩弄而愤怒着，而潜藏在意识深处最深处的却是深深的恐惧，他不知道自己下一步会遇到什么玩弄。

有什么晶莹的液体盈满了他的眼眶，在他身体里外肆意游走着，戏弄着他的触手紧紧的束缚着他，让他没有逃脱的余地，他只能发出细微的呜呜咽咽的声音，宛若一只受伤的小兽，表达自自己受伤害怕的情绪。

触手轻轻的划过他的眼睑，温柔的舔舐着滑过脸颊上的水痕，仿佛想要安抚他一般，然而其他部位的触手却没有行动一致的温柔。

原本深入柱体的触手猛的抽出快斗的体内，快斗不禁张大嘴叫出声来，在一旁的触手伺机而动，沿着着张开的唇，探进了口腔，触手带着粘腻的汁液在舌苔上刮蹭，快斗的唾液顺着嘴角涌出，脆弱的声音压抑喉间，触手的汁液带着甜滋滋的味道，在口腔里搅动着，竟然稍微平息了一点燥热。

然后又有几根触手沿着唇边的缝隙伸进了他嘴里，似乎是与原先的触手交流了一下，触手开始膨胀起来，将快斗的口腔塞满，只留下一个气孔，触手在允许的范围内小幅度的抽送着，使快斗在窒息与高潮的边缘呻吟颤抖了起来。

在快斗口中动作着的触手慢慢退了出去，快斗的嘴由于刚刚被扩张到最大仍旧无法闭合起来，一抹银丝顺着嘴角滑落下来。与此同时，在快斗后穴做乱的触手移动了一下位置改变了角度，没有停顿的猛的顶进生殖腔，又酸又涨的感觉集中了快斗，说不清是什么感觉，快斗整个人失去力气一阵又一阵的颤栗着，越来越多的触手将他支撑住，快斗的后穴顺从地接纳着触手的鞭笞，温暖潮湿的生殖腔的每一寸都被或轻或重的碾压过，然后有什么像吸盘一样的东西贴到了内壁上吮吸摩擦起来，仿佛要将穴内的所有汁液吮吸干净，剩下的触手们也不甘示弱每一次抽送都那么深那么用力，后穴的每一处肉壁都颤抖而又兴奋的流淌出甜美的汁液献给侵入的触手，完全不顾主人的意愿，快斗在触手深入生殖腔的那一刻就失去了意识，身体开始自发的凭借着本能讨好着让他不再燥热的触手们。触手们似乎也礼尚往来的在快斗的肠壁，生殖腔内不住地搅拌抽送，触手们来回不停的撞击，让快斗的身体的入口们都被悉心的照顾着。

快斗的身子湿透了，已经分不清是汗水,触手粘腻的汁液还是其他的什么，快斗的眼角哭得通红，不知道是残存的理智在述说着羞耻还是因为止不住的快感导致的，他长长的睫毛上地沾染了亮晶晶的泪水，看上去可怜兮兮的。

激烈的性事让快斗的意识短暂的恢复了过来，只不过这时他宁愿不醒来，就这么昏睡过去，他全身上下的穴口都被填满着，抽动着，被触手侵犯玩弄，像是被无数男人的阳具填满一样，而他自己动弹不得被束缚着张开大腿，抽搐着被不断抽送着，甚至由于触手的不断抽送，他的口腔开始有密密麻麻的快感传达到了他的脑海里。

当他意识到作为一个omega最重要的生殖腔被抽送着，似乎失去了什么一般脸上呈现出一片空白的颜色。

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 渣文笔感谢阅读QAQ


End file.
